


The art of the fall

by Luke_Skinwalker (Mattory_Reylo_shipper)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey, F/M, Miscommunication, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rendemption, light kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Luke_Skinwalker
Summary: Rey thinks Kylo wants her to fall.Kylo thinks Rey wants him to rise.Neither of them know what they want.This should be a tale for the ages.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey knew as soon as she saw him.

She knew she would be lost.

She hated him for being her downfall.

Until she didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo brought her in front of the supreme leader.

Unfortunately, he realized a few seconds too late that he didn’t want her near the mess he was in.

He didn’t want himself near this mess.

He needed to bring the galaxy to the light.

For himself.

For her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next communication between them was filled with an unnamed tension.

Both expecting the other to pull them to their side of the war, but somehow, without meaning too, they fell on opposite sides again.

He commanded the First Order with kindness, justice, and compassion, earning favor with the galaxy.

She left the ruins of the Resistance, pulling others to her new order.

They spoke in hushed tones, their communiques still a closely held secret, making delicate promises and impassioned remarks.


End file.
